


And a Partridge in a Pear Tree

by hearts_0f_kyber (rw_eaden)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/hearts_0f_kyber
Summary: Rey has been getting presents on her desk every day of December. They're wonderful, thoughtful little gifts but there's only one problem: she has no idea who they're from.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 371
Collections: House Cryber Holiday Cookie Exchange





	And a Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audbooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audbooh/gifts).



> The prompt from the HCHC was as follows: For every day of December, Rey gets a beautifully thought out gift on her desk, but she has no idea who's giving them to her.

It starts with a scarf. More accurately, it starts with a scarf and mittens, sitting on Rey’s desk on the first day of December, wrapped up in pink ribbon with a delicate bow fastening it off. The tag on t only bears her name.

“Did you do this?” She asks Finn, once they’ve settled into their desks, hers on the right side of the doorway and his across from her on the left. 

“Nah, wasn’t me. I haven’t even started Christmas shopping yet,” he says. 

“Hmmm,” Rey says to herself, inspecting the little bundle of fabric. They’re very nice, possibly hand-made, a lovely off-white with little pom-poms at the end of the cuffs. The scarf is soft and warm, not the kind of fabric that’s going to make her hair frizzy when she wears it, either. “I wonder if this is Rose’s doing. She knits, doesn’t she?” Rey asks. 

Finn shrugs. “I don’t know. I think it was crochet.” 

“Is there much difference?” Rey asks. 

“Watch it, Johnson, those are fighting words,” Rose says as she comes through the door that leads back to the pediatrician’s offices she shares with two other doctors. 

Rey holds up her hands, dropping the bundle on her keyboard. “No offense,” she says. “Did you make this?” 

Rose leans over the desk and takes a look. “Nope. Don’t do clothes. Just little stuffed toys for my nieces.” 

“Do you know who might’ve?” 

“Nope,” Rose says, “but I’d guess Poe.” 

“Nah, Poe’s on vacation for the month,” says Finn, through his morning bagel. “Won’t be back until mid-January.” 

“Well,” Rose says with a smile, “looks like you’ve got yourself a secret Santa.” 

* * *

The next day, Rey finds a box on her desk. This too is addressed to her and wrapped in lovely gold paper. Finn does not settle down until she’s torn the paper to shreds and pried the top of the box open. 

“It’s a tea set,” he says, a little confused. 

“No,” Rey says, cradling a porcelain cup in her hands. “It’s a traditional Japanese tea set.” 

“That’s what I said.” 

“No, you said it was just a tea set. This… this is expensive, Finn.” 

“So your Santa is one of the doctors,” Finn says, hovering a little too close to the box for Rey’s comfort. 

Rey’s been working at Southside Medical for about two years now, on the pediatric end. It’s easy work, honestly. All she has to do is schedule appointments and collect copays. And smile at parents, of course. It’s not what she wants to do with her life, not really, but its money and money is important. It keeps her in food and clothes and plenty of scrap metal to do what she actually loves: metal sculpting. And, it’s not bad for making friends, either. 

She’s met both Finn and Rose though the office, and they got out for drinks often. Poe she already knew through an ill-fated tinder match. Well, not ill-fated, they did manage to be good friends, but there just wasn’t any chemistry to be had once they actually met. But outside of Poe, Finn, and Rose, she doesn’t really know anyone else in the offices. Sometimes she talks to Kaydel, one of the other schedulers, but the nurses and other doctors? Not so much. 

Well… except for one. But she can’t really even think about that without feeling like an idiot, so she chooses not to. 

“I was just saying the other day that I’d like one of these. Don’t you remember? When we went to that little shop that had the all-natural hair dye?” 

“Yeah, I think you said something about that,” Finn says. “Did that stuff work by the way?” 

Rey snorts. “Washed out after a week. But this. This is… you didn’t tell anyone, did you?” 

Finn shrugs. “I don’t think so? You told Kaydel about it in the lounge, didn’t you?” 

“I might’ve,” Rey says. 

Maybe her admirer is Kaydel, then? She wouldn’t think so since they haven’t been more than friendly, but it’s possible, maybe. 

Rey sets the back in its place amongst the imitation straw and sets it behind her computer, so she doesn’t accidentally knock it while she’s working. 

* * *

On the third, there’s another box. 

“Chocolate?” Finn asks. “From Spain?” 

And Bolivia, and Columbia, Germany, France, and Ethiopia, too. Each one a full-sized bar, in multiple different languages, each sporting a different sticker price in various currencies, but she doubts that’s what whoever bought this for her actually paid. No, this is all imported stuff. 

“Well, at least it’ll be something you like. Everyone knows you like chocolate,” Finn says. 

“Everyone likes chocolate,” Rey says. 

Of course, they do. But Rey has a hard time thinking that anyone but her would be as jazzed about chocolate from around the world as she is. She can already tell by the crinkle of Finn’s brows that he doesn’t see what the big deal is. 

By lunch, Rey has had a little nibble of each of the bars. The Ethiopian is ver favorite so far, nice and dark and bitter. It would be even better shaved over caramel. She’s nibbling on a piece when one of the doctors, Dr. Solo, walks into the front waiting room. Their eyes meet for a moment and his lips twitch in a smile before he’s out the door. 

Rey’s heart does a stupid little stutter in her chest. 

* * *

On the fifteenth of December, there’s another box and a note on Rey’s desk. The note reads: 

_ There’s a couple of tetra fish on hold at the pet store on 4th. They’re under your name.  _

Rey frowns at the note. She’s never really wanted a fish, but it might be nice to keep a low-maintenance pet around. 

“Whatcha got this time?” Finn asks. 

“Dunno yet,” Rey says, ripping into the paper. 

Every day for the past twelve days it’s been something new and at this point, it’s starting to bother her, just a little. It’s not that she doesn’t like getting presents, not that at all, it’s that she has no idea who’s actually getting them for her. And they’re not bad presents, either. The scarf and mittens have kept her warm every day for the past two weeks, and she used the fancy teas she got last week in the teapot she got the first week. She’s eaten all the chocolate, sadly, but she’s been more restrained with the biscuits. Well, most of the biscuits. The jaffa cakes are gone. But that’s not the point. The point is that these gifts have been great and she loves them, she just doesn’t know who’s giving them to her. 

She’s asked Finn if he’s sure she isn’t the one giving them to her at least four times and he denies it every time. She seems sincere enough, so she’s let it go. Besides, he’s got a thing for Rose. 

“Oh, that’s what the fish are for,” Rey says, opening the plain box. Inside is a fish tank, a bag of soil, a few trays and hoses, as well as nitrogen tester strips. 

“What is that?” Finn asks. 

“Aquaponics system,” Rey says. And not even one of the cheap ones for beta fish that won’t grow anything and kill the fish. Someone must’ve done their research on it. “I can grow my herbs with this,” she says. 

“Herbs. Yeah, sure,” Finn says, nudging her with his elbow. 

“No! Not like that!” Rey grouses. “Rosemary and thyme and stuff.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Finn snickers. 

Rey rolls her eyes and shoves his shoulder. “Butthead. Don’t you have work to do?” 

Finn sticks his tongue out at her. “What’s the note say?” 

“Oh, it comes with fish. I just have to pick them up.” 

“Hey, maybe you’ll find out who your secret Santa is then! They can at least tell you what he looks like,” Finn says. 

“Oh! You’re a genius!” Rey says. 

Finally. She might actually get to the bottom of this. 

* * *

“Sorry, my dad works Mondays,” says the kid behind the counter, “I wasn’t there.” 

Rey groans, looking down at the tiny fish in tubs on the counter. “Okay, but did he leave a name or a phone number or something?” 

“He left the name Rey if that means anything to you,” the kid says. 

“No, unfortunately.” 

The kid frowns, licking his lips. “You don’t have a stalker, do you?” 

“What?!” 

The kid flushes, scratching the back of his neck. “I dunno. I watch a lot of crime shows. I’ve never heard of anyone buying fish anonymously, so… I dunno. Sorry. It’s weird.” 

Rey snorts. “No. There’s someone at my work leaving presents for me. I have no idea who it is,” she says. 

The kid nods. “Right…” 

“The fish are for an aquaponics system I got this’morning. I’ve been wanting to get one going for a while now, you know, so I can keep fresh herbs in my kitchen. It’s just expensive to get started.” 

“... that doesn’t make it sound less weird.” 

Rey scoffs, grabbing the tubs of fish off the counter. “What would you know? You’re what, fifteen?” 

“Seventeen.” 

“Whatever,” Rey says. She storms out, setting the fish on the passenger seat and buckling them in before making the way home. 

Okay, so getting expensive presents anonymously is a little odd, but it’s not like they’re inappropriate or something she’s never told anyone. Everyone knows Rey’s a bit of a foodie, and she hasn’t shut up at aquaponics since she looked it up a few months ago. The specific teapot was a bit of a surprise but that could’ve been a lucky guess, too. 

The point is that whoever is giving these presents is obviously very thoughtful and knows her pretty well. And, he’s either shy or dramatic. Maybe, both. 

When Rey gets home she sets up the tank and waits for the fish to get acclimated while she heats up an overpriced frozen curry and thinks. She’s pretty sure whoever is giving her these gifts is a guy. Kaydel had no idea Rey was even getting gifts and Dr. Holdo is already married. Rose is her friend, but she’s been circling Finn for the past six months. There are a few more women working in the office but Rey doesn’t really talk to them and most of them are in relationships. 

Rey sighs when she finally digs into her lukewarm chicken. There’s one person she really hopes it is, but just entertaining the thought is enough to make her cringe. Dr. Ben Solo is by far one of the most attractive men she’s ever seen in her entire life. He works in adult GP, across the hall, with Poe and a few other doctors Rey doesn’t see all that often. She’d almost asked him on a date once, but then The Incident happened, and she hasn’t forgiven herself for it yet. 

He didn’t always have the scar over his eye. No, that one was all on Rey. 

It was a nice day. They were sitting outside, on break, getting some fresh air at one of the little benches that used to be a smoking section, just enjoying the morning. Ben had been making idle chit-chat about some new movie he wanted to see when Rey found an empty glass bottle sitting by the bushes. So she tossed it into the recycle bin by the door. 

Or she tried. There’s a reason Rey was never really in sports in school. 

Thankfully, when it hit Ben in the face, it didn’t cause lasting damage. He did need stitches and was out for the rest of the week but he said it was okay. Repeatedly. Still, Rey felt awful and couldn’t even look at him without feeling like a shitheel. 

Even if the scar did sort of make him a little hotter. 

Rey finishes her dinner and dumps the container in the trash. She’d love if it were Ben. Wouldn’t it be romantic, if his way of trying to woo her was by proving how well he knew her? If he told her, without words, that even though she’d literally scarred him for life he was still into her? 

Yeah, that’d be nice. 

* * *

December 23rd is the last straw. The present for the day wasn’t wrapped, but it did have a nice bow. It was, instead, a cute little popcorn bucket with three hand-ripped DVDs, some movie theater butter popcorn, and two bottles of hard pear cider. The DVDs, of course, were labeled with a label maker. All three DVDs of the original trilogy of Galaxy Battles, Rey’s favorite not-so-secret nerdy indulgence. It was a great gift; a little movie date night all in one box. She just didn’t realize how good it was until she popped in the first disk. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Rey mutters as the title credits roll. Galaxy Battles. Not Galaxy Battles: The Spark of Hope, like it, would later be called. Nope, just Galaxy Battles, the original title. 

As the movie plays it becomes evident that it’s not just the title, it’s the whole damn movie that’s different. As the years went on they fixed things, color-corrected some of the darker scenes, added CG creatures and made the sets look a little more impressive. The most extreme edits even made it so the hero, Commander Starkiller, didn’t push someone to his death deliberately, but accidentally, probably to make him look less like an asshole. But on this DVD? None of that. Commander Starkiller pushes some hapless officer to his death, the planet Nevaeh looks as bland and white as an undecorated doctor’s office, and Lord Lazer has a yellow laser sword, instead of a red one. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Rey mutters to herself. Not only are the DVDs hand-ripped, they’re hand-ripped from tapes! Maybe bootlegged tapes! 

She needs to find out who her admirer is like yesterday. 

* * *

Rey develops a plan. All she has to do is catch her admirer in the act. It shouldn't be that hard, should it?

December 26th she stays as late as she can after almost everyone else is gone. She only leaves when absolutely necessary. No one stops by the desk. 

On December 27th, she shows up early and waits. The office isn't open yet, so she waits in the parking lot, far enough back that she's not haunting the entrance but close enough that she gets a good view of everyone who makes it inside. It snowed the night before, and the morning is cold and peaceful in only the way a fresh snowfall can make. There are no footprints on the snow, so whoever is leaving her gifts can't have shown up yet. Rey sips her tea and waits. 

Dr. Holdo is first inside, followed by Ben and then a few of the nurses. None of them are carrying anything suspiciously package shaped. Finn comes in next, holding the door for Rose. A few early patients also slip inside, and Rey is finally forced to give up her stakeout when the clock hits five minutes 'till. 

Maybe her admirer has given up? It is after Christmas, after all. Perhaps she was supposed to figure it out on the 23rd and seek him out? Her stomach churns, thinking about the possibility that she's missed him and completely blown the opportunity. But it would be just like her, wouldn't it? 

A little saddened, she makes it inside only to feel, once again, a little silly. Sitting at her desk are four pairs of very nice earrings and another note. 

_ They're nickel-free, don't worry.  _

_ Merry Christmas,  _

it says. 

"Dammit," Rey mutters to herself. Of course, it's typed. And of course, she didn't see anyone with a gift, they're all small enough to get away with hiding in pockets. Rey has no idea of they're real crystal or not but at this point, she doesn't doubt it. 

"What no more gifts?" Finn asks. 

Rey just holds up one of the pairs of earrings. 

Finn laughs. "Well you don't have to sound upset about it," he says. 

"It's not that," Rey groans, putting her head in her hands. "This is sweet. This is really sweet." 

"So? What's the problem?" 

"I staked out the parking lot this'morning," she says. "I just want to know who it is!" 

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he says. 

"No, I won't," Rey says. "Do you know I'm allergic to nickel?" 

"You're allergic to nickel?" 

"Yeah! Can't wear anything with it or I break out into a rash." 

"Oh, so the earrings -" 

"Are perfect because they're nickel-free. And so is the tea set because it was exactly the one I wanted. And the Galaxy Battles DVDs and the chocolate and even the fish! How the Hell is he finding out about this and why won't he just tell me who he is!" 

Finn shrugs, biting his lip. He is very seriously looking down at his computer. "Maybe it's supposed to be a surprise?" 

"Finn?" 

"Hmm?"

"What aren't you telling me?" She asks. 

"I dunno," Finn says. "Nothing." 

Rey huffs. "Finn, who is it?" 

"I dunno." 

"You're an awful liar, Finn." 

Finn sighs. "Okay, look. I promised not to tell, okay? I can't tell you." 

"How long have you known?" 

Finn sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. 

"Finn!" 

"November?"

"Oh my god, Finn. November. Really?" 

Finn makes a startled grumble. "Yeah?" 

Rey groans. “Is anyone else involved in this?” 

“... oh look at that, I’ve got a call. Sorry!” Finn says before hastily answering the phone. 

Rey rolls her eyes. She’s not really upset, just frustrated. He’s known the whole time who her admirer is and he’s not even given her a hint? Jerk. 

She puts the star-shaped earrings into her ears and gets to work, shooting a sheepish Finn annoyed little looks until mid-morning. 

* * *

December 30th is the last workday of the year. Southside Medical is closed for New Year’s, so this is the last chance she’s got. She’s already missed the last few days, her mystery man clever enough to keep the gifts small and pocketable. She hopes it’s Ben. Really, of all the people in the office, he’s the one who makes the most sense. He’s single, they had chemistry before The Incident, and he’s got the money for the more expensive gifts. He’s also the only guy Rey really wants it to be. Some of the nurses are attractive but she doesn’t really talk to them. Dr. Calrissian is nice, but he’s old enough to be her grandfather. It’s got to be him. It just has to. If not she’s going to feel really weird about having accepted all these nice gifts. 

Rey is staking out the parking lot, yet again. It hasn’t proved fruitful so far, but it might work this time. Also, she’s got no other ideas, aside from just outright asking Ben and that would be mortifying. 

That’s when she notices him struggling with something in his trunk. He’s wrestling something, a big box by the look of it, awkwardly onto the lip of the trunk, cursing under his breath. Well, Rey obviously can’t stand by and not help. That’d be rude, after all. 

“Hey, Ben,” Rey says with a small, slightly awkward wave. 

Ben jerks up, dropping the box. “Shit,” he groans as it slides back into the trunk. “Hey, Rey.” 

“Whatcha got there?” 

Ben jerks away from the trunk, slamming it closed. “Nothing.” 

“Yeah, definitely looks like nothing,” Rey says with a smile. 

“Just - some stuff. For my mom.” 

Rey nods. “Is your mom coming to visit today?” 

“She might. Which is why I was trying to get it out of the trunk. Obviously.” 

“Uh-huh,” says Rey. 

Ben’s cheeks are tinged pink, and Rey can’t help but smile. She could be completely wrong about this right now, but she’s got to try to get it out of him. Her heart thumps in her chest. 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you -” 

“Yes?” He licks his lips and it’s almost distracting enough to make her lose her train of thought. 

“Is Dr. Calrissian single?” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Well, I’ve just been getting these nice presents all this month and I figure, it has to be one of the doctors, right? I mean, some of them were pretty expensive.” 

“Okay.” 

“So, I just thought I’d ask if Dr. Calrissian was single. I figure it’s probably him.” 

“Lando? Really?” 

“Well, who else would it be? Poe is on vacation. Rose is interested in Finn. Most of the other doctors are married. If it’s not Lando…” 

Ben levels her with a flat look, but his cheeks are blazing. Rey giggles. 

“It was Finn, wasn’t it? He can’t keep his mouth shut, the traitor.” 

Rey snorts. “Nope.” 

“Rose?” 

Rey shakes her head. 

“You don’t… you don’t think it’s weird, do you? I mean, I know we haven’t really been talking that much recently but I thought... “ Ben sighs, running his hand through his long, dark hair. 

“It’s perfect, Ben. They’ve all been amazing.” 

“Yeah? You really think so?” 

Rey doesn’t answer. Instead, she throws herself at him and squeezes around his middle as hard as he can. He relaxes just a little. 

“You know,” she says, looking up at him, “I haven’t opened the bottles of cider. If you wanted we could do that together? And you could tell me how you managed to get ahold of unedited copies of Galaxy Battles?” 

Ben snorts. “I’d like that.” 

“And then you can bring what’s in your trunk over to my house instead of trying to get it inside.” 

He smirks. “I dunno. You’ve been snooping. I don’t know if I should reward such bad behavior.” 

Rey pouts. Ben smiles and drops his forehead to hers. “Okay. But just this once.” 

She squeezes him one more time before edging up just enough to peck him on the lips. “Thank you,” she says. 

Ben, blinks several times and leans back in to kiss her for much longer than a quick peck. 


End file.
